


four messages

by the_problem_with_stardust



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Dadalorian, M/M, This might count as crack, good dad din, idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_problem_with_stardust/pseuds/the_problem_with_stardust
Summary: Luke is about to make the jump to hyperspace when another beep sounds from the control panel. He sighs, looking down at the child in his lap.“Sorry, I think I need to take this.”
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 48
Kudos: 817





	four messages

**Author's Note:**

> this just bypassed my brain and wrote itself into my phone.

Luke is about to make the jump to hyperspace when another beep sounds from the control panel. He sighs, looking down at the child in his lap.

“Sorry, I think I need to take this.”

Grogu coos at him; he’s curious about the beeping too, although his memories feature a pre-empire ship that looks like it’s mostly held together by seaweed.

Luke smiles at him, stroking a finger over one large ear and hits play on the x-wings communications. Blue light from the projection floods the cockpit, showing the upper left portion of the mandalorian’s helmet.

“I forgot to add that the kid is growing, so he eats a lot more than you’d think. Don’t leave him alone unattended with anything that looks egg-like or he’ll try to put it in his mouth.”

The projection cuts off abruptly, like the sender isn’t used to leaving messages. Luke blinks in the sudden dimness, then looks down at Grogu, who is peering around the ship like he’s expecting his father to pop out of the engine or something.

The next projection plays after a moment, again showing just a small part of the mandalorian’s helmet.

“And I probably should have given him something with his clan signet so he won’t run into problems with other mandalorians. I’ll get something together and maybe we can rendezvous.”

The next message is just the mandalorian fumbling with the settings for a moment and muttering, “dank farrik,” before the message cuts off again.

In the most recent recording, the mandalorian is fully in frame.

“Cara told me to ask if you were seeing someone. I’m not sure why; I thought _she_ was seeing someone.”

A person in the background pipes up. “I wasn’t asking for me, Mando.”

Another voice, drier than the sands of Tatooine says, “perhaps she means to ask for Boba.”

Luke frowns. Boba Fett? Maybe he should have stuck around and chatted for a bit. But he’d been so focused on getting Grogu away from the Empire and he still wants to take him somewhere safe.

“Anyway,” the mandalorian continues. “If you have any questions, let me know.”

Luke sighs and punches in the code to call back. He waits for a moment while the communicator connects to the bridge of the ship he just left.

“Jedi,” the mandalorian greets, somehow managing to radiate concern. “Is everything all right?”

“I just wanted to check in.” Luke hesitates. He hadn’t planned this far ahead.

Luckily, Grogu coos, reaching for the projection of his father.

Luke smiles, holding the child up to the camera. “He misses you already.”

The mandalorian stiffens.

“We’re heading to a safe location where I can start his training and ensure his safety,” Luke says. “I’ll send you the coordinates when we’re both on more secure channels and we can work something out.”

“Right,” the mandalorian’s shoulders drop, like the tension has suddenly all drained away.

He looks exhausted, Luke thinks, even though he can’t see his face.

“I’ll let you know my contact details when I have them,” Luke says, bouncing Grogu slightly to make him giggle. “And for the record, I am single.”

He cuts the transmission.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by my dad's adventures in facetiming, my own adventures in babysitting, and a tumblr post that i will link as soon as im off mobile
> 
> EDIT: [here's the post!](https://theproblemwithstardust.tumblr.com/post/638214362000179200/notkatniss-din-1160-hey-its-din-din)
> 
> Come say hello on [tumblr!](https://theproblemwithstardust.tumblr.com)


End file.
